A conventional system in the form of a device for the control of electrical consumers of diverse vehicle components or vehicle functions is disclosed in German Application 198 57 916 A1. Each of the electrical consumers requests electric power with a corresponding consumption coordinator. The consumption coordinator assigns individual priority stages to the electrical consumers. A vehicle coordinator compares the power requirements to a power availability potential of a vehicle power network. Depending on the comparison result, the vehicle coordinator issues orders for the power delivery to the consumption coordinator. If the power requests exceed the power availability potential of the vehicle power network and thus the available power, then it is distributed to the electrical consumers of the highest priority stage. Electrical consumers with a low priority stage are accordingly allocated no power, or only a reduced amount.
The priority stages change dynamically with the operating state of the electrical consumer. Thus, an electrical consumer operated with a reduced power changes to a higher priority stage as soon as a function change, caused as a result of the power-reduced operation, for example, as a result of a limited air conditioning or venting of a vehicle interior, becomes noticeably disadvantageous for a user.
A more extensive consideration of possibly occurring impairments of the vehicle units associated with the electrical consumers operated with a reduced power does not take place.